kingdom_of_korefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Klasy Postaci
Klasy postaci W grze Kingdom of Kore istnieje 7 klas postaci, każda unikalna. Tutaj znajdziecie ich opisy. Strażnik thumb|left|Strażnik Strażnik do perfekcji opanował sztukę szermierki i walki bronią białą lekką, a w dodatku biegle posługuje się tarczą. Świetny dla początkujących graczy - szczególnie dzięki wytrzymałości i prawdziwemu duchowi walki. Strażnicy dotychczas walczyli głównie z bandytami, rozbójnikami oraz niektórymi bestiami. Strażników znaleźć można głównie we wsi, gdzie bronią oni miejscowych chłopów przed często oczywistym losem. Zdrowie : 300 Mana : 50 Mag bitewny thumb|left|Mag Bitewny Magowie bitewni to specjalna grupa ludzi parających się magią, którzy wstępują w szeregi potężnej organizacji, rzucając wyzwanie czarnej magii swych wrogów. Oprócz niszczycielskich zaklęć posługują się również bojowymi rózgami. Występują głównie na dworach i w twierdzach, gdzie przesiadują w bibliotekach, racząc się lekturą i czekając na kolejną wojnę, w której wykażą swe nieocenione zdolności. Zdrowie : Nieznane Mana : Nieznane Łowca thumb|left|Łowca Łowca stawia na walkę dystansową, używa kusz , łuków i sztyletów. Oto idealna klasa dla prawdziwych mistrzów swego fachu. Dzięki szybkości i zwinności może śmiertelnie posługiwać się łukiem ale i również innymi lekkimi broniami w bardzo krótkim czasie, dzięki czemu jest w stanie zabić kilku przeciwników zanim zetkną się z nim w równej walce. W dodatku dobór broni w walce łączący się z jego zdolnościami i szybkim refleksem można szybko pozbyć się wroga lub samemu spowodować śmierć bohatera u stóp przeciwnika przy błędzie... Zdrowie : Nieznane Mana : Nieznane Pielgrzym thumb|left|Pielgrzym Pielgrzym to podróżnik, który wędruje w poszukiwaniu zaginionych relikwii i świątyń o których posiada duży zakres wiedzy, o wiele większy niż inni. Lata wędrówki po pustyniach, lasach i górach nauczyły go walki, a napotkani pustelnicy zdradzili mu swoje techniki magii. Dzięki doskonałej biegłości w przeżyciu w surowych warunkach potrafi on lepiej przetrwać trudniejsze czasy od innych. Zdrowie : Nieznane Mana : Nieznane Inkwizytor thumb|left|Inkwizytor Inkwizytor jest potężnym wojownikiem władającym ogromną siłą światła. Jest prawdziwym zagrożeniem dla każdej bestii i każdego z sług ciemności, którzy go napotkali. Jego potężne zdolności władania światłem niszczą mroczne sługi, a sam doskonale radzi sobie z bestiami jak i nekromantami. Może być zabójczym przeciwnikiem, szczególnie wtedy, gdy wykorzysta on swe zdolności by użyć pancerza całkowicie odpornego na ciosy, i broni zabójczej przeciw nędznym sługom mroku. Zdrowie : Nieznane Mana : Nieznane Paladyn thumb|left|Paladyn Paladyn jest potężnym, lubującym się w ciężkich pancerzach wojownikiem. Paladyni posługują się w walce często magią, jak i zaklętym orężem. Może w swą broń tchnąć żywy ogień, tworząc z niej niszczycielską siłę, na przykład ognisty topór czy rażący piorunami miecz. Jest on niezwykle biegły w leczeniu ran. Sam paladyn jako klasa cechuje się ogromną popularnością, choćby ze względu na misje jakich może się sam podjąć i łupy jakie może zdobyć podczas swych wypraw. Zdrowie : Nieznane Mana : Nieznane Druid thumb|left|Druid '''Druid '''opanował sztukę walki z pomocą natury . Jest w stanie zmienić się w wiele stworzeń by móc niszczyć swych wrogów lub uciec z walki . Potrafi użyć zaklęć natury by eliminować wrogów . Postać została usunięta, przynajmniej na ten czas. Zdrowie : Nieznane Mana : Nieznane Kategoria:Klasy Postaci